BALROG-III
|type = SMG |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |altername = MP5 BALROG |designer = Aegis Institute |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |price = $4350 |zombiez = 4 |damage = 8 |accuracy = 78% |recoil = 9% |rateoffire = 92% |weightloaded = 0% |knockback = 13% |stun = 38% |magazine = 30 / 120 |addon = |system = balrog3 balrog3b |reloadtime = 2.5 seconds |used = |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 20 |damageC = 53 }} :For the original version, see MP5. BALROG-III is a submachine gun developed by the Aegis Institute based on the MP5K PDW and part of the BALROG Series in Counter-Strike Online. Overview BALROG-III is a submachine gun chambered with 30 rounds of 9mm AHE bullets that were both developed by the Aegis Institute. It is equipped with the Balrog Charging System that enables the gun to fire explosive shots after continuous fire. BALROG-III is also equipped with a reflex sight and the stock is changed from light stock to heavy stock, briefly increased accuracy. After BALROG-III fires 15 consecutive rounds, its Balrog Charging System will be activated. Using not only explosive rounds, the gun will also use its reserved ammo instead of its primary ammo with a great increase in rate of fire. Once stopped, the effects will be negated. :Details: When you shoot 15 or more bullets in succession, BCS mode activates and continues shooting using additional magazines in your possession instead of the bullets in the current magazine. Advantages *High accuracy *Low recoil *Fast reload time *Very high rate of fire *Very cheap ammunition cost *No speed reduction *Usable sights Disadvantages *Extremely inaccurate when using BCS *Expensive price *Low reserved ammunition in normal matches *Easily runs dry *Cannot penetrate walls *Very low knowback power Release dates RED= *South Korea: 13 March 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 26 March 2013. *China: 27 March 2013. *Japan: 27 March 2013. *Indonesia: 8 October 2013. *Singapore/Malaysia: 28 January 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. |-| BLUE= *South Korea: 24 July 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 5 August 2014. *China: 6 August 2014. *Japan: 6 August 2014. *Indonesia: 7 January 2015. *Vietnam: 4 June 2015. Tips Overall= *30 rounds of BALROG-III can inflict 720 ~ 1440 damage to zombies. *Control the recoil and aim for the head as it is the key to master this gun. *This weapon boasts the highest rate of fire among most weapons when the Balrog Charging System kicks in. *It is as light as wielding a melee weapon, meaning the gun has no speed reduction. Good for rushing/tanking purposes. *Very useful for horde control in Zombie Scenario modes, as it only costs $400 for 600 rounds, coupled with its high rate of fire if fired continuously. *When Balrog Charging System is activated, stun and knockback power is increased significantly. |-| Classic= *4 - 5 hits on the body or 2 - 3 hits on the head are needed to kill a single target. *BALROG-III is good for close to medium range battles. Use the scope for long range battle. *It is a good weapon to cover your teammates with the explosion ability. *An extremely-skilled user can use BALROG-III as a tanker or a scout. |-| Zombie= *Combine with Deadly Shot when Balrog Charging System is activated to maximize the damage. *Recommended as last-minute room clearing weapon in closed areas such as in ducts. *Prioritize targets such as Heavy-type zombies are easy targets. *Keep an eye on newly infected zombies and take them down first. Be aware of their stun and knockback resistance as BALROG-III is weak in stunning zombies. *Avoid direct contact with Regular-type and Light-type zombies, they usually have high HP and small hitboxes respectively. You might waste all of your ammo just to take them down. *It is best to team up and cover to take down zombies as they will eventually would not make a move if being shot continuously. *Always pick up supply boxes to replenish ammo. Otherwise, the use of Strong Lifepower for extra reserve ammo is recommended. *BALROG-III is suitable for engaging Light-type zombies in the hands of a skilled player. |-| Zombie Scenario= *Good for early weapons to control zombie horde. Moreover, it has high rate of fire and very cheap ammunition costs. *BALROG-III works best in low money income maps such as Trap. *Avoid having contact with mini bosses such as Ganymede. *Not recommended in boss battles due to the low damage. Tactics facing BALROG-III users *BALROG-III runs dry easily. Charge if you have high health points. *Avoid having close contact with BALROG-III users because they can be very deadly. *Retreat when Balrog Charging System has been activated. *Light-type zombies work well against them due to small hitboxes. *In ducts, beware of their BCS spray. *Work with other teammates to confront BALROG-III users, they can't control their accuracy well when running/jumping. *Zombies that have Dash Ability (Metus and Normal) are also recommended to face BALROG-III users since BALROG-III runs out easily on High HP zombies. Comparisons MP5= ; Positive *Higher damage (+1) *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Usable Scope *Has Balrog Charging System ; Neutral *Same accuracy (79%) *Same weight (0% speed reduction) *Same ammo size (30) *Same reload time (2.5 seconds) *Same ammunition cost ($20 for 30) ; Negative *More expensive (+$2850) *Higher recoil (+2%) *Available for a limited time only *Damage is lowered in Balrog Charging System *Not a basic weapon |-| SKULL-3 (A mode)= ; Positive *Lower recoil (-1%) *Higher rate of fire (+2%) *Lighter (0% speed reduction) *Has Balrog Charging System *Cheaper ammunition cost ; Neutral *Same knockback power *Usable scope *Same reload time (2.5 seconds) ; Negative *Lower damage (Human: -3, Zombie: -30) *Less accurate (-3%) *Lower stun power *Lower magazine size (-5) *More expensive (+$350) Gallery Original= File:Balrog3_viewmodel.png|View model File:Balrog3_shootmodel.png|Ditto, BCS activated File:Balrog3_worldmodel.png|World model File:Raven_wbalrog3.png|Raven wielding BALROG-III File:Balrog3.gif|Store preview B3 ingame.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Maverick_galil_m1887_resale_skull8_balrog3_janus1_koreaposter.png|South Korea resale poster p3_06.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Balrog3_balrog5_taiwan_resaleposter.png|Ditto, resale File:Balrog3_chinaposter_resale.png|China resale poster File:Balrog3_santorini_japanposter.png|Japan poster balrog-3_SG_MY_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Grandresellsuper600x300.png|Ditto, resale File:RESKULOG.png|Indonesia resale poster File:Sieuvukhi_606x295.png|Vietnam poster File:Balrog3_hud.png|HUD icon File:Balrog3coupon.png|BALROG-III Reservation Ticket 2015_1203_2314_19_0.jpg|Obtained from Bingo |-| BLUE= File:Balrog3_blue_viewmdl.png|View model File:Balrog3_blue_viewmdl_bcs.png|Ditto, BCS activated File:Balrog3_blue_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Balrog3_blue_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Balrog_blue_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Balrog3_blue_china_poster.png|China poster File:Balrog_blue_japan_poster.png|Japan poster File:Balrog_Blue(1).png|Vietnam poster File:Balrog3blue_ingamess_inactive.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Balrog3blue_ingamess.jpg|Ditto, BCS activated |-| Poison Paint= File:Balrog3poison_viewmodel.png|View model File:Fabextrabalrog3setweaponpaiontpoison.png|Confirmed Set File:Poisonpaintkr.jpg|South Korea poster File:Bal3poisonchina.png|China poster File:Bal3poisonscreen.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing Balrog Charging System firing Drawing Reloading Trivia *When Balrog Charging System is activated, the Balrog figure attached on the gun will roar and emit red flashes. *This weapon shares ammo with other 9mm weapons even though it has different HUD. *It is only possible to utilize the Balrog Charging System once before reloading. *Players with low speed internet connection or low performance computer will suffer frames per second drop when performing Balrog Charging System. *The players with high latency will suffer inconsistent weapon's rate of fire (most cases are like firing in 5-round burst) when the Balrog Charging System is activated. Category:Sub machine gun Category:Balrog series Category:Weapons Category:German weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Weapons with holographic sights Category:Event exclusive Category:9mm AHE Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Explosives Category:Weapons with variants